


Good Morning, Love

by gray_autumn_sky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin wakes Regina up with sex.</p><p>Posted for OQ Fic Celebration Day 3: Hardest Fic to Write. This was my first attempt at writing smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Love

He’s wide awake as he tip-toes back into the bedroom and shuts the door, moving quietly through the bedroom as he collects he thoughts.

More than an hour ago, the baby’s piercing cries had woken them both, and she’d rolled over, batting at his arm as she reminded him that this time was his turn. He’d nodded and groaned as he got out of bed, his mind mulling over the last time he’d gotten a proper night’s sleep, and for the life of him he can’t remember.

He’d turned back, just momentarily, before stepping out of the room and he couldn’t help but smile—watching as she rolled back onto her side of the bed, sighing contently as she burrowed into the pillow. So beautiful, he’d thought.  He couldn’t help but notice the way her pajama top had fallen away from her shoulder, leaving the skin bare and making the nape of her neck look so much longer—and so much more alluring.

So alluring, it’s all he’d thought about for the better part of an hour—how his lips would feel against her skin, how his hands would explore her, how her lips would taste against his and how her returned touch would set his senses ablaze, as he’d watch her lose control.

And he thought about how long it’s been since they’ve had that sort of opportunity, how long it’s been when they’ve had a few spare moments to enjoy one another and to lose themselves in each other.  He thought about how much of their relationship has been about other people—chasing away demons and going off on life-or-death missions, putting everyone else’s needs and wants above their own; and he thought of how much he’s missed her.

He climbs back into bed and slides himself behind her, slowly leaning in and brushing his lips over her shoulder. He breathes her in, closing his eyes as his lips meet her skin, kissing softly and tenderly over her shoulder and neck. His palm rubs over her arm in a circular motion and his tongue flicks against her ear lobe, until finally, a low moan escapes her.

He opens his eyes and despite the darkness, he can see her smile, though her eyes remain closed. She leans forward into the pillow and he can see her lip catch between her teeth; and a moment later, she lifts the pajama top over her head and drops it to the floor. He trails kisses over her shoulder and down across her shoulder blade and down her side, enjoying having more skin to work with.

 Again, she shifts herself, kicking at the covers until they’re in a heap at the end of the bed. He drags his lips across her ribs, smiling against her skin and she rolls onto her back, forcing his lips to slide to her stomach.  He feels her arch her back and from the corner of his eye he sees her loop her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, tugging them downward and kicking them to the floor.

Slowly, he pulls his lips away from her, sitting up and letting his eyes roam over her; her skins glistens in the moonlight as she offers him a mischievous smile and pulls herself up onto her elbows. Again he leans in and he kisses her. Her hands reach up, one settling on his cheek and the other sliding to the back of his head, pulling him closer as her fingers brush through his hair. His hands quickly find her breasts, kneading softly and every now and then flicking his fingers over her nipple. He smiles when he elicits yet another, this time longer moan against his mouth.

Her hand falls away from his face and begins to tug at his tank top; he breaks contact with her body only long enough for it to be removed, before hungrily returning his lips to the nape of her neck. She presses her head back into the pillow as his hand falls away from her breast, sliding deliberately down her stomach; and intuitively, her legs fall open.

His lips trail across her clavicle and up her jaw as his hand trails to the space between her legs. She pulls his face down to hers, kissing him eagerly as his fingers being to rub in a circular motion—slow at first but with an increasingly quickening pace. Once more she moans against his mouth as her hand works its way into his pajama bottoms.

When he feels her fingers struggling, he pulls back momentarily and in one fluid motion, he pulls down the flannel pants and kicks them quickly to the foot of the bed before returning his lips and fingers to their indented place. His lungs deflate momentarily as her fingers wrap around his already hardening length. He bends his knee to give her easier access; he swallows hard, breathing shallow breaths, as she picks up her pace. As good as her hand feels wrapped around him, sliding up and down, he pulls back. Shifting himself on the bed, he looks at her—watching as she licks her lips in anticipation, watching as her eyes plead with his for more.

 Lifting her thigh, he slides into her, his eyes closing as her slick warmth surrounds him and he hears her inhale sharply. He continues to thrust in and out of her, kissing her shoulder and neck and cheek—she feels so good—and her breath grows more and more ragged. From the corner of his eye he can see he pressing her face into the pillow before hearing a series of low, muffled cries as his thrusts quicken. He smiles slyly to himself, knowing that she’s getting close to her finish and he reaches between her legs, pressing and rubbing his fingers firmly against the bundle of nerves that are sure to soon send her over the edge.

The sun is just coming up when she shifts herself slightly, turning her head on the pillow as she pulls his face down to hers, their lips meeting in fervent kiss. Her hips begin to buck against him and he feels muscles being to contract around him, tightening and squeezing until he reaches his finishing point.

He takes a couple of breaths, feeling himself relax; and then he returns his attention to her, picking up the pace of his fingers rubbing between her legs. He watches as her eyes close, as her back arches and her hips buck against his hand, watching as she cries out, watching as she reaches her climax.

A satisfied grin tugs at the corners of his mouth as he watches her chest rise and fall as the golden sunlight begins to warm the room; and then finally, their eyes meet.

“Good morning, love,” he murmurs, as he leans in and brushes her lips gently over hers.

“This is definitely a good morning,”she replies with a smile, her voice still husky and her cheeks still flushed.


End file.
